This application is designed to continue our long trajectory of recruiting and training nurse scholars in pre- doctoral and postdoctoral education emphasizing methods and measures for ameliorating health disparities experienced by vulnerable populations (VPs). This training program began at the UCLA School of Nursing (SoN) in1994. Since then 23 pre-doctoral and 11 postdoctoral students were trained and supported in their VP- related research. Our program, VP/HD, is supported by the SoN's long history of working with VPs, expertise in research methods and measures, the SoN's research centers that includes research targeting the elderly, homeless, vulnerable and Indigenous populations, and a history of interdisciplinary faculty and community investigators. An improved curriculum targets methods and measures specific to vulnerable group research, as well as a summer Internship/immersion program that provides expanded experience in health disparities in rural and urban sites (such as among the homeless and Indian reservations). The strengths of this application are the long-term experience of the training program and the (1) Transition to new Program Director, (2) Significant numbers of new/continuing key faculty supporting trainee research, (3) Recruitment of trainees who reflect the ethnic make-up of the region, (4) A well-funded faculty research grant support program and research centers targeting VPs, (5) A well-designed curriculum on VP research methods and measures, and (6) a VP focused summer Internship/immersion program to provide pre-doctoral students with expanded hands-on experience in VP settings and healthcare needs.